


LUTHORS / OUT OF JAIL INTO LOVING ARMS

by WritingAddicted



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:24:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingAddicted/pseuds/WritingAddicted
Summary: Upcoming Supergirl Episode 2x12 LuthorsLena is getting arrested, but Kara believes in her, when no one does.





	1. The Luthor name is enough evidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really really (a thousand times "really") LOVE SuperCorp.  
> This is my very first official fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it, and please give me feedback! ;)

 

I opened the door to Lena Luthor's office. We had a lunch meeting. As soon as she saw me, she smiled and her emerald eyes were shining.  
"Kara.", she greeted me. "You're early."  
"Am I?" I took a look down at my watch. She was right. "Oh. Sorry. I can come back later, if you're busy..."  
"No no, it's fine, Kara. I'm starving." The brunette had a smile on her perfect red lips.  
"Please, take a seat."  
"Food?"  
"Excuse me?" She raised an eyebrow.  
"Who'll get the food?"  
"I told Jess you'd come around for lunch. She's grabbing us the meal."  
"I guess it's not that bad having a personal assistant."  
Lena just looked at me.  
"What's wrong? Did I say something..."  
"No no, Kara, it's alright."  
"Sure? Because you looked a little..."  
"Well, I'm the CEO of L-Corp, right? I don't have to get my food on my own."  
"That wasn't exactly what I meant, Lena. I don't think you're... _bossy_." I winced at the word.  
"Thanks, Kara." A warm smile appeared on her face.  
There was a knock on the door. Jess entered and she looked stressed.  
"Miss Luthor? There are cops outside."  
"Cops?"  
"Yes, they say..." Jess seemed to be nervous.  
Two men in uniform came into the office, before Jess could even end the sentence. They glanced at me with a disgusted look on their faces.  
"Lena Luthor, you're under arrest. You've the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you."  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Lena was shocked, and so was I.  
"Your mother broke out of prison last night. We have evidence that you helped her to get out, Miss Luthor." The cop said her name like it was enough evidence. Accusation. The Luthor name was guilt. The Luthor name was shame. Always was. Always will be.  
Lena's eyes met mine, and there were tears in hers. "Kara, I didn't do it. You know that. You can trust me. You're my only friend."  
"I won't let that happen. You cannot take her with you!" I moved closer to Lena, to protect her.  
"Get out of the way, woman. We know she's guilty and so do you."  
"NO! _Never_! She wouldn't do that. She put her mother in jail, why would she free her?!"  
"That's none of your concern. Let's go."  
Lena's face was pale white as they pulled her out of the office. And the look on her face was sad.  
I was left alone with Jess. Staring at eachother, not knowing what to do next.

 


	2. Lena is not to be trusted/ Maggie knows

 

I flew to the DEO, to talk to J'onn. To get help. I found him standing in the middle of the DEO, arms crossed in front of his chest.  
"J'onn. Do you have a minute?" I asked in a death tone.  
"Sure, Supergirl. What is it?"  
"Lena Luthor's got arrested. The cops say she was the one who helped Lilian to break out of prison." My voice was broken and so was my heart.  
"Well, if she was..."  
"NO. She wasn't! You need to help me free her."  
"Kara. She's no alien. The DEO cannot help her. And besides she cannot be trusted."  
"The DEO is there to help people, J'onn! _Not just aliens_!"  
"I'm sorry, Kara."  
"You're not! You are CLEARLY not sorry! You're nothing but a _hypocrite_!" I screamed and with my heat vision I burned a whole in the wall next to his head.

I headed to Alex's apartment. She would help me. I got in through the window. Alex rose from the couch, and glanced at my red face.  
"What happened?"  
"Lena's got arrested."  
"I know. I saw the news. What happened to _you_ , Kara?"  
"Why? What are you talking about?"  
"J'onn called me. He said you've gone wild."  
"I... I don't know."  
"Sit, Kara. Tell me what happened."  
I sighed and let myself fell into my sister's couch.  
"I was so rude to her the other day. We had a fight. I mean Supergirl... I feel so guilty. I shoul've been a better friend." The tears came out of nowhere, and ran hot over my face.  
"Hey, come here." Alex put her arms around me. But it doesn't helped. I sobbed uncontrollably.  
I heard footsteps and Maggie was standing in the living room now. "Trouble in paradise?", she teases as she saw me in Alex's save arms.  
"No, it's about Lena.", Alex said and patted my arm.  
"That's what I meant. I saw it all over the news. Little Danvers, can I ask you a something?"  
"What is it?", I cried.  
"You didn't wanted to hook up with Mike, did you? Because I see when there's something going on. I saw it with your sister." Maggie smiled at Alex for a second. "And you have this shining hearteyes, when you talk about Lena. She's more to you, than just a friend, isn't she?"  
"What? No! I'm not into her!" I rose from the couch and stared at Maggie, annoyed and angry.  
I left, with water still filled my eyes.


	3. Flashbacks

I took a blanket and crawled into bed, thinking about what Maggie has said.  
Hearteyes. _Shining hearteyes_! _Ridiculous_. Just because she's gay, that doesn't mean that everyone around her is gay, too! I closed my eyes, and tried to focus on something else. But what happened earlier, stuck in my head. Lena. Arrested. And suddenly I had our first meeting in mind again. The way Lena had talked to me, and smiled at me. I became a reporter. I sat next to her on her white couch in her office. I smelled her perfume again, and I smelled the plumerias, that were there all the time for some reason. I opened my eyes again, and the scent was gone. _Crap_. The scent was gone, but the pictures weren't. Nervous Lena coming to CatCo to invite me to the gala. I smiled. She could have sent me a message, but she was there to invite me in person. The CEO of L-Corp. I saw her lip bite, her emerald eyes, I saw the jealousy, when she saw Alex in my apartment, and thought she might be my girlfriend. And I realized... that Maggie was right. _I was into Lena Luthor_! _Crap_!

 

 _Lena's POV  
_ The door closed behind me and I let myself sink to the cold floor. I cradled my head in my hands, and thought about how this could have happened. I was almost four years old as the Luthors adopted me, and gave me a new family. I adored my protective big brother Lex. He protected me from bullies at high school, he tried to protect me from my mother, when we were fighting. He couldn't protect me from the abuse. My mother hit me in the face, my mother stabbed a kitchen knife into my stomach. Lex didn't stop her. He went to the dark side, he did not care for me anymore. And my parents, of course, didn't either. My father came to my room late at night, as Lilian was asleep already. He said he wanted to tell me a night time story, so that I may fall alseep faster. I've always had trouble falling asleep. He touched me. In a way no father should touch his daughter, _even if she's adopted_. I didn't want this, I wanted to scream, but his hand on my mouth was too strong, and his hand between my legs... He spit into his hand and rubbed it against my sex, to make me wet, so that he could get his dick into me. I tried to scream again, but there was no use. He raped me. I was thirteen at that time. I tried to tell my mother what happened, but she didn't believe me. She sent me to boarding school out of town, so that she doesn't had to bear my _ugly liar face_ all the time. I was never welcome in this family. I went to boarding school. And became friends with a girl. We were really close and for the first time in my life I thought that I wasn't as straight as I used to be. I was in love with her, but she did not like me back. She broke off the contact and now I was alone again. One year later I met another girl, she was amazing. Her name was Veronica. We had a real relationship. We were planning on moving in together after boarding school, but Lilian found out. Even though we told her that we were just _friends_ , she sent me to another boarding school. I was heartbroken. In the news all over Television I saw Veronica's face again. I cried when I saw her. She has tattoo's now, and wore a red sexy dress, and called herself from now on... _Roulette_.  
Veronica Sinclair was dead.


	4. A special guest

I couldn't stay in my apartment, not when _the woman I loved_ was in prison.  
I grabbed a coat and flew to her.  
The guard at the door looked angry, as if he wanted to slap me or something. I ignored him, as he let me into Lena's cell.  
"Kara, _thank god!_ " Her voice was trembling. She got up from the metal chair and stood right in front of me. Even in prison clothes she looked gorgeous!  
"How are you feeling?", I asked. _Dumb, Kara. Dumb, dumb, dumb. How else could she feel than betrayed from the world?_  
"Alone.", she whispered. "Can I hug you, Kara?"  
"Yes! Of course!" I pulled her into an embrace, and let my hands ran over her back. "You're not alone. You'll never be alone. I'm here. I'll find a way to get you free, Lena. I promise."  
I felt her nodding on my shoulder, and held her tighter. I had no idea how long we stood like this in the cell, with arms wrapped around each other, but as she took a step back it felt not nearly long enough.  
"Kara, you're such a good friend. But, please, don't do anything dangerous.", she begged. I winced at the word _friend_ , and and catched myself staring at Lena's lips.  
"I'll do whatever it might take. You're not the guilty, and I'm going to prove that."  
Lena smiled at me, but her eyes did not shine. I wrapped my arms around her again, maybe a little too fast and too tight, 'cause I heard her breath stopping for a second.  
"I promise. I..." I wanted to say _I love you_ , but I bit my lip. "I'll come back before you can even start missing me."  
"So... In a minute?", she giggled. I laughed.  
She pulled herself out of the embrace.  
"You won't miss me that early."  
"You've clearly no idea, Miss Danvers." Now her smile reached her eyes and made them shine. I lost myself in the emerald ocean.  
"I should... go?", I mumbled.  
"Yeah, probably." She bit her lip.  
"Thank you so much for coming."  
I smiled a last time at her, and left, with only one thought on my mind.


	5. Kara against everyone

"James, I need your help!", I said to him, as I ran into his office.  
"Anything."  
"Help me free Lena."  
" _Anything but that_."  
"What? James, please! You're the Guardian. You help people, right?"  
"But Lena Luthor? Kara, come on. I know she's your friend, but Lena's bad news."  
"I believe in her."  
"Why? She proved that she could kill the entire alien race in National city! Why do you still believe her?"  
"Because she stopped her mother! She put her mother into jail..."  
"Kara. Lilian Luthor broke out. Who else could have helped her?"  
"A lot of people."  
"I doubt that. The cops have evidence. It looks bad for her. I'm sorry, Kara. But I won't help you."  
"What evidence, James?"  
"They found... Kara, what are you planning?"  
"None of your business, _Guardian_." I left him back confused, and changed into my SuperSuit.  
I flew over National City, looking for proof that Lena was innocent.  
I wished I could talk to Cat. She'd know what to do. Another tear found its way out of my eye, I blinked to get it of.  
I looked down, and saw someone, who shouldn't be free. Metallo.  
I flew down at him and kicked him in the face. Lilian Luthor was near.  
"You! You helped her get out, didn't you?!" I screamed.  
"Calm down, _princess_. I only did what I thought was right."  
"You imprisoned an innocent woman and let her mother break out! _That! Is! All! But! Right!_ " At every word I slapped him again, until he collapsed.  
I turned to Lena's mother. "And you! Have you _no pride_?" I grabbed her wrist and flew in the air with her. Higher and higher. Lilian could not stop screaming.  
"You will go to the police and tell them what happened."  
"Why would I?"  
"Because I think you value your life, don't you, Mrs Luthor?"  
I dropped her, she fell down a few hundred meters and the I catched her at the very last moment, before her head could touch the hard asphalt.  
"So?" I asked.  
"Yes. I'll tell them. Let me down!"  
"You want me to let you down?" I grinned. _It would be so easy to kill her..._  
"No! No, save! Please!", she begged. "I WILL GO TO THE POLICE AND TELL THE TRUTH!"  
I flew with her to the Police Department, and was there during her statement.  
They would let Lena out.  
I smiled and flew to my apartment to change my clothes.


	6. We found our destination in loving arms

As I entered L-Corp, everything seemed normal, like nothing's happened. Jess greeted me. I saw the relief in her eyes. I smiled at her before I got into Lena's office.  
She was standing at the huge window, watching the city. "Lena." I said.  
As soon as she saw me, she smiled. "Thank you, Kara. For not giving up on me." She whispered, and pulled me into an unexpected but wished embrace.  
"Never.", I muttered. I felt the warmth of her body through the clothes we were wearing. I smelled her perfume again, and I breathed it in. Trying to save it for the times when she wouldn't be with me anymore.  
I wanted to be in her arms forever. But I needed to tell her. So I pulled myself away from her scent and her touch, looking shyly down at her.  
"Lena... I can't be your friend anymore.", I whispered.  
Immediately she looked hurt.  
"But, Kara, I need you.", she said out of breath.  
"I know. But I cannot be your _friend_ , Lena. God, I don't know how to tell you this."  
"Just tell me. You can tell me everything." Lena's voice was deep and soft, and her eyes seemed to be more green than usual.  
I was blushing, and felt my heartbeat enormously loud and fast in my chest. _She has to hear it too_.  
"I kinda... fell in love with you, Lena."  
Lena bursted into laughter. Now I was even more insecure than before.  
"What's so funny about this?!" Lena was still laughing, she was trying not to, but she did. Her fingers wrapped around my arm.  
"I gotta say that, but... You're so silly, Kara. I'm in love with you, too. I've always been."  
"Really?", I whispered.  
"Yes. I just couldn't tell you, 'cause I thought you would never feel the same about me. After all I'm still a Luthor."  
"Your name doesn't define who you are. I know the _real_ Lena." I looked so deep into her eyes that I could see her soul and heart in it. And I added: "And I'm so in love with her."  
Lena's smile got wider, and her cheeks were as red as mine.  
"I'm glad Supergirl saved me from rotting in that cell forever."  
"Yes, she was amazing. I saw it on television."  
"Kara. I know it's you."  
"Me? No." I started laughing like a nervous child.  
"Kara, you saved my life... more than once. And I am... _so_ grateful! But this little game you're playing... It gets boring. You know you can trust me. I will never tell anyone. _I promise_. And I... I love you, Kara. _Who ever you are_."  
I was speechless, just staring at this wonderful woman, who loved me!  
Lena took a step forward and carried my face in her hands.  
As ours lips touched I felt the fireworks exploding in my chest.  
I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. A soft moan came out of her throat. Her tongue slid over my lower lip, begged for an entrance, and I let her tongue slit into my mouth, warm and soft.  
The feeling of her touch got me crazy. I pushed her backwards to her desk, without breaking the connection, and held her close.  
And I was sure, that she was just as happy as I was.  
We both have found our real destination in each other.  
_We both were home._  
_Finally_.


End file.
